


Freeze your brain

by Ai_Pioggia



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Crossdressing, Demons, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Songfic, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Pioggia/pseuds/Ai_Pioggia
Summary: – Отлично выглядишь.Марко смотрел на него огромными глазами, еще не накрашенными, наверное, от этого не настолько огромными, как они могли бы быть… Да черт возьми! Какая разница!Том сделал ему комплимент.– Спасибо. Наверное...Марко в платье. В образе принцессы. Стоял, опираясь на стену, потому что пытался вжаться в нее, чтобы никто и никогда его не увидел.
Relationships: Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Я посмотрела Стар, я посмотрела Heathers, теперь я здесь. Сонгфик по песне из мюзикла про подростковый суицид. Отсылки к мифологии, которая никоим образом не может существовать на Мьюни. Несмешные шутки, свои собственные хэдканоны. ПБ, чтобы помочь слепым вроде меня.  
> Heathers: The Musical – Freeze your brain.  
> Песню можно посмотреть здесь (там милая рисовка и субтитры): https://youtu.be/-Nd3OLxzgi0  
> Так же есть здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7222654

_Freeze your brain_

_Suck on that straw_

_Get lost in the pain_

_Happiness comes_

_When everything numbs_

_Who needs cocain?_

– Идемте, принцесса Марко, карета уже ждет вас!

– Стар!

Девушка, задорно смеясь своей шутке, тянула Марко за руку, чтобы он пробирался быстрее. Края платья цеплялись за углы и…

– Как в этом вообще можно ходить постоянно?

Пониголовая смеялась над всем, что касалось неудач Марко.

И почему же он вынужден ехать куда-то в платье, чтобы рассказать кому-то то, в чем он и сам толком не разбирается?

Хороший вопрос, очень хороший.

Стар продолжала тянуть его вперед, хотя он мог и сам идти. Он думал, что может. Потому что ей зачем-то понадобилось наколдовать ему в этот раз и соответствующую образу обувь, хотя платье доставало до пола, и всем все равно было бы плевать.

Зачем-то она это сделала.

Наверное, потому Пониголовая так ехидно посмеивалась всю дорогу, смотря на его жалкие попытки.

– О, привет, Стар, – услышал Марко и резко попытался затормозить. Стар отпустила его руку, пролетая очередной поворот и выскочила в коридор, мило и очаровательно улыбаясь.

– Привет, Том, какими судьбами? – нервно посмеиваясь, ответила она.

Пони кивнула в знак приветствия. Наверное, кивнула. Очень вероятно, что нет.

Марко буквально прижался к стене, чтобы не дай бог его не заметили.

Том говорил что-то о том, что думал позвать ее куда-то. Называл конкретные места, конечно, просто Марко не слушал его. Он слушал некоторую часть своих внутренностей: как билось сердце весьма громко, с каким свистом воздух входил и выходил из легких. Разве так должно быть?

Стар, судя по голосу, нервничала не меньше, путала слова и говорила так, словно уже сдала всю их компашку и теперь пытается выкрутиться. Как обычно говорила с родителями, например.

– Что ты там прячешь? – спросил Том весьма спокойно.

Слишком спокойно. Для того, кто почти три минуты слушал непонятные объяснения Стар.

– Ничего! Совершенно ничего!

– Да ладно тебе, ты не умеешь врать, уж я то знаю. Что там такого?

Марко вдохнул поглубже. На всякий случай.

Стар не отошла сама, Том ее отодвинул. Легко и непринужденно, словно каждый день этим занимался.

И замер на месте. С коктейлем в руке.

Все, что слышал Марко (помимо сердца) булькающий звук в трубочке какого-то идиотского розового цвета. Прямо как бы понравилось Стар.  
Том поморщился, а потом заговорил через некоторую часть минуты:

– Отлично выглядишь.

Что?

Марко смотрел на него огромными глазами, еще не накрашенными, наверное, от этого не настолько огромными, как они могли бы быть… Да черт возьми! Какая разница!  
Том сделал ему комплимент.

– Спасибо. Наверное...

Нет, это ни разу не нормально. Марко в платье. В образе принцессы. Стоял, опираясь на стену, потому что пытался вжаться в нее, чтобы никто и никогда его не увидел. Стар смотрела виноватыми глазами, Пони не сменила своего ехидного выражения. Все, что касалось провалов Марко, продолжало ее веселить.

Том просто смотрел. Потягивал свой идиотский коктейль и смотрел на не менее идиотское платье. Да они даже цвета одного были!

– Ну так что, пойдешь? – спросил Том, поворачиваясь к Стар, потеряв интерес к ситуации. Насмотрелся.

Стар заикнулась, потом быстро закивала, схватила Марко за руку снова.

Пониголовая продолжала смеяться над его жалкими попытками передвигаться по коридору. Но теперь они выглядели еще более жалкими, чем до этого, потому что в голове у Марко появилась целая отдельная комната, размером, наверное, с Квест Бай, в которой поселилось семейство вопросов.

Какого черта, Том? Какого черта он вообще что-то сказал? Он был серьезен? Пытался издеваться? Почему же тогда его издевка совсем не прозвучала как издевка? Словно он серьезно сказал, что думал.

А потом проигнорировал Марко. Зачем он сказал что-то, чтобы потом сразу перевести тему? Мог бы просто...поздороваться? Пошутить?

Какого. Черта.


	2. Chapter 2

_Freeze your brain_  
_Swim in the ice_  
_Get lost in the pain_

Если начистоту, ничего Том не собирался говорить. Он собирался позвать Стар на свидание лично, потому что она была слишком занята, чтобы отвечать на звонки, а терпение, да и желание ждать ее ответа у Тома были в ограниченном количестве.

Ограниченная серия специально для Стар и некоторых избранных.

Потом ему стало слишком скучно, и до дикости ледяной коктейль оказался неплохим вариантом.

А потом…

Ну да, потом мозги все же замерзли.

И он сморозил глупость.

Какой каламбур. Совсем не под стать огненному принцу.

Чем бы там не занималась Стар, ее земной лучший друг...не должен был быть в платье. Никогда.

Потому что это как...Ну, если любой другой человек, для которого не предназначено платье, начнет его носить.

Том надеялся, что это не навсегда.

Очень надеялся. Двух “принцесс” Мьюни бы не вынесло. Он бы не вынес.

Тем больше была его радость, которую он бы никогда никому не показал, когда при следующей встрече Марко оказался нормальным. В привычной одежде, без платья и того очаровательного хвостика.

Стоп.

Очаровательного?

Чего?

Он встряхнул головой, чтобы такие мысли в голову больше не приходили. Это все Стар. Ее войнороги, сердечки, звездочки, облака, розовое, пушистое – забило голову, и Том начал использовать ее определения для описания реальности. Хорошо, что только в своей голове. Хорошо, что он сразу заметил это, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Однако этого “замечания” не хватило, чтобы перестать прибавлять определение “очаровательный” к образу принцессы Марко и…

Да кого он обманывал!

К Марко в целом.

Стар тоже была очаровательной. И ее магия, наверное. Огонь тоже можно было назвать очаровательным, если смотреть под определенным углом. Если смотреть глобальнее, ко всему можно было приложить картонку с надписью “Очаровательный”.

Все дело было исключительно в Марко.

Потому что до этого Том не думал, что несколько определений для Стар постепенно могут перейти на ее земного друга.

Да кто бы угодно не стал бы о таком думать!

А потом как-то невзрачный Марко в своей красной толстовке перешел из “ненавистного” через “вполне интересного” в это вот…”очаровательный”. И что делать теперь с этим?

Перед душесходом Стар сказала, что у нее ничего нет, но она может предложить ему...ту самую худи Марко.

Почему Стар хранит его одежду, или почему Стар ворует его одежду – Том не решился спрашивать. Потому что он уже сам дошел в своих мыслях до того состояния, в котором не до конца понимаешь...ничего не понимаешь.

Том не знал, согласился бы, если бы так и остался Томом-из-прошлого, который не прикреплял ни к тем людям не те определения.

Который не считал очаровательным кого-то, кроме Стар.

На самом душесходе Том смотрел на Марко слишком часто для того, кто пришел сюда “почти на свидание” со Стар, потому что пытался понять, что в нем было такого, почему в его голове к Марко прилипло это “очаровательный”.

И почему он постоянно повторял это чертово слово в своих мыслях?

Почему он вообще думал о каком-то земном друге девушки, которую пытался добиться тысячью способов?

Что такого было в этом неприметном мальчишке в красной толстовке? Что? Ну, серьезно, что?

Объясните. Потому что Том совершенно точно ничего не понимал.

Для профилактики Том решил еще разок протестировать тот до дикого ледяной напиток, который заморозил ему мозг.

Ответов это не дало.

Холод волной ударил по вискам, сжимая голову словно в тиски.

Адский холод. Как там, по Данте, ледяное озеро в центре Ада, в котором заморожены грешники?

Стоило окунуться в него, если бы лед дал ответы на вопросы. По крайней мере, он мог считать себя грешником.

Ответов он не дал, но мозги, в каком-то смысле, прочистил.

Том словно посмотрел на ситуацию с другой стороны, под другим углом, в иной плоскости.

Со всех сторон – он все равно не понял, что же такого было в Марко, но осознал, что такого было в нем самом.

Что он влюбился. В Марко. (В образе принцессы.)

Коцит из легенд очень бы пригодился. Вряд ли утопиться в обычном озере Тому удалось бы.


	3. Chapter 3

_Freeze your brain_  
_Shatter your skull_  
_Fight pain with more pain_

Стар не знала. Даже под пытками Том бы ничего ей не сказал.

Потому что он все равно любил ее, несмотря на неожиданное открытие.

И по этой причине не мог ничего сказать ни ей, ни кому-либо еще.

Учитывая, сколько времени она игнорировала его, сколько времени он пытался извиниться, учитывая вообще все, что она, наконец, согласилась, что у них все вполне налаживалось и было относительно спокойно и хорошо, просто так прийти и заявить, что у него необъяснимая тяга к ее другу.

Что тогда будет?

Изначально все было очень странно в их любовном треугольнике, а теперь он еще и замкнулся, словно змея, кусающая себя за хвост. Еще одни символы из старых легенд, до которых никому нет никакого дела.

Если бы в старых легендах писали, что делать в такой ситуации, но ситуация была исключительная.

Наверняка, исключительная.

Как Марко.

Марко тоже был исключительным. Перешел от просто очаровательного до какого-черта-я-думаю-о-нем-постоянно.

Словно вся эта тема с платьем была простым триггером. Рычагом, который Том так неосторожно потянул, и теперь должен выбираться из всего этого сам.

Стар помогать бы не стала.

В смысле, “твои друзья – мои друзья” она бы еще оценила, но как объяснить новоприобретенное стремление Тома уделять внимание не ей, а ее другу?

А если она еще и узнает причину.

Господи, благослови Мьюни.

Посреди ночи Марко разбудил необъяснимый шум. Он приоткрыл глаза, осматривая комнату, мьюнианская луна прошла по небосклону и миновала его окно – комнату освещали только звезды, потому их света не хватало, чтобы что-то рассмотреть. На первый взгляд ничего необычного, по меркам Мьюни, конечно же, он не заметил. Комната отвечала тишиной и…

Что-то зашевелилось в дальнем углу, Марко резко подтянулся к спинке кровати, на тумбочке рядом лежали только пространственные ножницы, но в случае чего как оружие они вполне сошли бы.

Тень в углу увеличилась в размерах, приняла форму человека, скрываясь в темноте так, что детали разглядеть было трудно. Судорожно Марко пытался перебрать возможные варианты: их было немного, большинство из них сходились к Стар.

Тень двинулась вперед, Марко схватил ножницы, тень резко вскинула вверх руки и, выходя на свет, заговорила знакомым голосом:

– Прости, если напугал, – неуверенно протянул Том.

– Как давно ты тут?!

– Пару минут?

Тяжело вздохнув, Марко отложил ножницы, но не так уж далеко, мало ли, зачем Тому понадобилось появляться в его комнате ночью. И как он при этом не проснулся, когда каждое появление этой эксцентричной личности – отдельное представление. Без представлений Том не мог, думал Марко долгий промежуток времени. Видимо, вполне даже мог, как показала практика сегодняшней..ночи.

– Что ты здесь забыл? Ошибся координатами? Комната Стар в другом…

– Дело не в Стар! – даже слишком резко перебил его Том, он стоял в потоке тусклого света из окна, даже не думая разжигать пламя или хотя бы включать свет.

– Тогда в чем?

С каждым словом Марко становилось все непонятнее и непонятнее. Вот Том – пришел к нему посреди ночи, стоял неподалеку от кровати, но не собирался подходить ближе. Смотрел попеременно то на него, то куда-то еще, куда Марко не знал, в темноте видел только, как поворачивалась голова. Переминался неуверенно и молчал.

– Том?

– Я не знаю, окей?!

– Ладно, ты только не нервничай, хорошо?

Главное, что пока что он еще ничего не спалил. Удивительно, но он, видимо, очень старался держать себя в руках. Дышал заметно и глубоко, а Марко перенимал его настроение. Ощущал себя не в своей тарелке, хотел, чтобы все поскорее закончилось, потому что планировал выспаться, мало ли что случится со Стар или что взбредет в ее бедовую головушку на утро.

Сейчас вот что-то в бедовой головушке Тома не давало ему спать и видеть свои сны.

Хотя бы Том тоже страдал от этого, не один Марко.

Только от чего он там страдал?

– Может, расскажешь все же, зачем ты здесь?

Том втянул воздуха как перед прыжком в воду – интересно, можно ли разжечь под водой огонь – а затем стремительно приблизился, схватил Марко за плечи и, смотря в его напуганные и непонимающие глаза, выпалил:

– Ты меня бесишь, вот что! Потому что с тех пор я только и думаю что о тебе, хотя совершенно не о тебе должен думать, понимаешь?

Что-то еще он говорил о том, что головой поехал, и о том, что Стар совершенно не обрадуется такому повороту событий между ее двумя потенциальными королями Мьюни, и о том, что со всем этим нужно что-то делать, только Марко уже не слушал, его даже не волновало с каких это там времен Том отсчитывает время своего безумия.

Его сознание зациклилось на одной единственной фразе и прогоняло конкретно ее в голове по кругу, словно он пытался запомнить звучание каждого отдельного звука в этой фразе.

– Прости, что?..

– Ты хотя бы слушал? – Том уронил голову в красноречивом жесте, все еще держа Марко за плечи, опустился на кровать напротив него.

Том и слишком много думает о нем? С чего бы такая щедрость?

Но. Теперь-то терять уже было бы и нечего, правда ведь?

– Знаешь, – медленно и неуверенно протянул Марко, снимая руки со своих плеч, – думаю, я знаю, в чем твоя проблема.

– Да ладно?

– Да. Думаю, у меня точно такая же.

Хмыкнул Том как-то неопределенно, то ли с усмешкой, то ли просто потому что не знал, что говорить, но совершенно не возражал против того, что Марко так и держал его за руку. Судя по тому, что и не заметил в этом ничего странного.

– И что мы будем делать?

Марко пожал плечами, откуда же он знал.

– Жить дальше?

– Дерьмовый план для того, у кого всегда есть план.

Он и сам это понимал. Его длинный список шагов по завоеванию Джеки Лин Томас совершенно не работал, если дело касалось кого-то кроме Джеки Лин Томас. Кого-то, кто врывается в его комнату посреди ночи. В его комнату на Мьюни. Начиная с этого все планы уже рушились, потому что магия не работала так, как хотелось его планам.

Как часть магии, Том тоже не следовал пунктам или шагам из старых бумажек Марко, потому что, пропуская все сотни шагов с киванием у шкафчиков и объяснениями длинными предложениями, стихами или песнями, он сразу перешел к тому шагу, в котором Марко не против, чтобы его целовали.


End file.
